


Ring in the Dark

by SparkleForever



Series: My Little Inktober Stories [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleForever/pseuds/SparkleForever
Summary: A loving embrace and a golden ring. Both sweet, both precious, yet out of place.Something is amiss in the castle tonight...
Relationships: Princess Cadance/Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Series: My Little Inktober Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807600
Kudos: 1





	Ring in the Dark

**Ring in the Dark**

_Tap, tap, tap._

Somewhere, water was dripping. Strong and steady, it did not miss a beat. The tapping echoed loudly throughout the dim chamber, the only indication of the vastness of the space. Moisture was heavy in the stagnant air and the masonry absorbed all warmth, leaving two figures shivering together in the corner of the room. Horn light faintly illuminated the area with a greenish hue, revealing the Captain of the Royal Guard in the embrace of his betrothed, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. A sweet and innocent gesture, yet something was amiss.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Atop the Captain’s head was a large golden ring, looped through his horn, and it was glowing. The glow matched the sickly green aura of the Princess’ magic. The longer the two sat there together, the less the Princess shivered and the more the Captain shuddered. His eyes were wide open and his mouth agape, but no one was home.

_Tap, tap, tap._

“Shining.” The Princess whispered, eyes closed. He did not respond. She slowly rubbed her head against his shoulder and continued, ”Oh, how great your love is for me. So sweet, so _tasty_.”

At that the Princess’ eyes shot open, but where there should have been her natural blue was a set of slitted acid green eyes. The Princess began to morph, to change into something else. The green aura engulfed the rest of her body and peeled away the false form. Before the transformation was complete, the room was plunged into complete and total darkness.

_Tap, tap, tap._

A moment passed, then those eyes opened again, glowing in the dark. Her green aura appeared, revealing a cole gray face and a long jagged horn with an equally crooked smile. As if on cue, the once dark and empty room was now filled with glowing green eyes.

They were not alone.

_Tap, tap, tap._

**Author's Note:**

> I drew 31 My Little Pony illustrations last October based on the 2019 Inktober prompt list and I thought it would be really cool to finally write the stories that went along with them. This is the only one I've worked on so far and I'm not sure if I'll continue the series. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
